Lewbert Sline
Lewbert Horatio Brown '''(nee '''Sline) (born September 13, 1977) is the mean and nasty doorman of Freddie Benson and Carly's apartment complex, who is notorious for stealing cookies from small children. He has a huge wart on his left cheek. Although at times, he seems to abhor it, for some reason, he'd rather have it than not. He tends to get irritated when too many people are in his lobby (especially after he's just mopped). He is a victim (without knowing) in the iCarly segment Messin' with Lewbert. Lewbert is also a self-proclaimed jerk, frequently misinforming the residents of the complex and starting loud, obnoxious arguments. His voice is heard in iWanna Stay With Spencer and iDream of Dance. Along with his hidious wart, Lewbert has a shrill and obnoxiously whiney voice which is frequently used for complaining, screaming, and making little girls cry. In iHurt Lewbert when a part goes wrong Lewbert loses his wart, but he later got it back. He recently dated Marissa Benson but they broke up because he acted obnoxious when her son Freddie fell down the stairs (on purpose to get her to stop dating Lewbert). In the episode of iFind Lewbert's Lost Love Carly, Sam and Freddie saw a Valentine's Day video of Lewbert and Marta from February 14, 1999, marking two weeks of them being together. Their relationship lasted about five weeks before Lewbert went on a cruise with her, purposfully jumped off the ship, swam to shore, moved to a new place and changed his last name. Lewbert was a male model in his younger years. According to iHurt Lewbert, he has a pet lizard and he feeds him live bugs found in the corner of his apartment room. Sometimes, Lewbert harassses the iCarly gang for his own enjoyment. Lewbert admitted, "cause I'm a jerk!" in iScream on Halloween, for example, when he tricked and pulled a joke on the iCarly trio into thinking apartment room 13-B is "haunted". Relationships Marta Trundel (2/14/1999 - 6/29/2000) Marissa Benson (in the 2008 episode iHurt Lewbert) Family *'Martina Sline' (née Moore) (born June 28, 1939) *'Dwight Quinn Sline' (born October 23, 1940) List of bad things Lewbert Horatio Brown has done *Stole a cookie from a little boy and ate it. *Yells at a lady for having a dog in the lobby *Shot a little boy's balloon. *Yells at Carly and Sam for singing in the lobby. *Yells at people for stepping on the floor he just mopped *Slapped a police officer *Yelled at Freddie to not bleed on the floor, which angered his mom. *Yelled at Mrs. Benson when she lifted Lewbert's foot up on a pillow. *Yelled at Porkchop and Sledgehammer when he got back from the hospital *Ignored that Freddie was hurt and insisted that he and Marissa go out to dinner like they originally planned (whereupon she replies, "Well, you'll just have to go without me!) *Threw his man-purse at Freddie in the neck. *Threw falafels at Carly and Sam for singing Category:Characters Category:villians